Batman
Batman is a masked hero who works alongside his sidekick Robin and is a member of the Justice League and the Dynamic Duo. He is the main protagonist of LEGO Batman: The Videogame, LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and is a playable character in LEGO DC Super-Villains. He also appears in LEGO Dimensions. Background When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the beginning of this game a group of villains including Riddler, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Clayface were attempting to perform thievery. After Batman manages to defeat Clayface, he discovers that Riddler got away on Two Face's van. Batman attaches a tracker on the van and tracks them down. Batman follows the Riddler into Mr. Freeze's base and quickly defeats Mr.Freeze and continues to fight Poison Ivy who rescues Riddler. Batman defeats Poision Ivy and then defeats Two Face. The last battle is with Riddler, and Batman at last manages to defeat him as well. Later, Penguin along with Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Bane, and Catwoman, plotted to take over the city by using several penguin robots. When Batman reached the sewers he imprisoned Killer Croc. Later the duo challenged Man-Bat, who they also defeated. Batman's last battle is with the Penguin and Catwoman. After defeating them Batman moves on to defeat his last enemy Joker. Joker along with Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Killer Moth, and Harley Quinn planned to spread chaos. Batman reaches the factory that Joker was operating in and defeats Mad Hatter, however Joker escapes on his helicopter. The news comes that Commissioner Gordon was kidnapped and Batman rushes to the scene to fight Harley Quinn. Once Harley Quinn was defeated Batman fought Joker, the last boss. Eventually Batman defeated Joker and the story ends. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Once the Man of the Year Award is presented to Bruce Wayne, The Joker intervenes. Bruce puts on his batsuit and prepares for battle. Batman battles several villains in the theater in the following order: Harley Quinn, the Riddler, and Two Face. Afterwards, Batman realizes that Joker escaped Batman follows Joker into the Gotham Funland, where they battle. Batman manages to imprison Joker but Lex Luthor, using his Deconstructor, frees Joker from Arkham Asylum. Joker then frees other villains that Batman is forced to fight. Batman with the help of other heroes such as Superman, The Flash, and Green Lantern end up defeating all the villains and re-imprisoning them. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Batman is one of the many heroes who joined forces with other members of the Justice League in order to defeat Brainiac before he could shrink the planets into miniature size using the powers of his captured lanterns. Batman is first seen chasing Killer Croc, who at the time was working under Joker and Lex Luthor. Later in the Batcave, Batman becomes mind controlled by the Brainiac ship he begins to fight Robin and Alfred, who managed to defeat him. Batman decided to go to the Watchtower. Upon arrival he was forced in battle with other Justice League members against the Legion of Doom. However, the heroes soon realize they must join forces with the villains in order to take down the greater threat of Brainiac. Abilities *Batman can use basic melee attacks such as punches and kicks. *Batman can use batarangs as a ranged attack. *Batman can interact in certain areas with bats. Variations LEGO Batman: The Videogame *Batman (Sonic Suit) *Batman (Demolition Suit) *Batman (Glide Suit) *Batman (Heat Protection Suit) LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes *Batman (Power Suit) *Batman (Electricity Suit) *Batman (Sensor Suit) LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Sets *Batman (2006) *Batman (1989 Film Suit) *Batman (Classic) *Batman (2011 Comic Con Exclusive) *Batman (Super Heroes) *Batman (Blue Suit) *Batman (Beware the Batman) *Batman (Batman v Superman) Unlocking Batman is a free character that can be unlocked from the very first level of both games: LEGO Batman and LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Sets * 4526 Batman * The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase * Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice * Batman: The Joker Steam Roller * Batman: The Riddler Chase * Batman: Man-Bat Attack * Batman: The Penguin Face Off * The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape * Catwoman Catcycle City Chase * Batwing Battle Over Gotham City * The Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase * Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * Batman Jetski (Polybag) * Batmobile (Polybag) * Batman (SDCC 2011 exclusive) * The Batcave * 76035 Jokerland Trivia *Batman's first appearance was in Detective Comics #27 (1939). *Batman's current design in LEGO is based on his appearance from the DC Rebirth comics. *Batman was the first superhero to appear in LEGO games. *Batman appears in every level/mission of all three games. *In the LEGO games, Batman is voiced by Troy Baker, who also voices Hawkeye and Loki from Marvel. ** Troy Baker has also voiced Two Face in the Batman: Arkham series, Robin (Tim Drake) in Batman: Arkham City, Nightwing in Injustice: Gods Among Us, The Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins and Red Hood in Batman: Arkham Knight. *In LEGO Batman: The Video Game, Batman's voice effects were provided by Steve Blum, who is best known as the voice for Wolverine from Marvel. *Batman appears in The LEGO Movie and The LEGO Batman Movie, and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, voiced by Will Arnett. *In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Batman is voiced by Kevin Conroy, who has previously voiced the character in various media such as the DCAU, the Batman: Arkham series, the Injustice series, Justice League Action, and much more. *Batman has the most variations of any LEGO Superheroes characters followed by Iron Man. *Batman has appeared in many LEGO Games, Having appeared in LEGO Batman: The Video Game, LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, The LEGO Movie Game, LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and LEGO Dimensions. *Batman is the adoptive father of Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Red Robin (Tim Drake), and Cassandra Cain. As well as the biological father of Damian Wayne, Batman (Terry McGinnis), and Matt McGinnis. Gallery dynamicduo.jpg|The Dynamic Duo with Joker in Background. Batman with superman.jpg|Batman along with Superman. Batman grapple.jpg|Batman swinging through Gotham. batman with heroes.jpg|Batman along with other heroes. Bat001.jpg|Original 2006 Batman Bat002.jpg|Batman Film Suit Bat022.jpg|Classic Comic Suit Bat024.jpg|The Dark Knight Batman Sh002.jpg|2011 Comic-Con Exclusive Sh016.jpg|Black Superheroes Suit Sh016a.jpg|Black Superhero Suit (New Cowl) Sh025.jpg|Blue Superheroes Suit Sh019.jpg|Blue Superheroes Suit (With Jet-Pack) ElectroBatman.jpg|Electro Suit NewBatmanFig3.PNG|Arctic Suit DarkKnightFIg1.PNG|The Dark Knight Rises BlackBatmanwWingsFig1.PNG|Black Superheroes Suit (With Jet-Pack) Bats.png|Beware the Batman Batman_(Scuba).png|Scuba Batman Juniors_batman.png|Juniors Batman Christian_Bale_Batman.png|Batman Begins SpaceBatman 2015.png|Space Suit Batman Z4.png|Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) New52Bats.png|New 52 Batman 76117-258.jpg|Rebirth Top_1to1_01.jpg|Rebirth (no cape) Batman-1989-Batmobile.jpg|Batman (1989) Basic_batman_suit_LB.png|Batman in LEGO Batman: The Videogame PortableClassicBatman.png|Classic Batman in the Portable LEGO Batman: The Videogame Batman_lb2.jpg|Batman in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Batman_(Classic_suit).jpg|Classic Suit on the DS LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Batmannn.png|New 52 Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham SpaceBat.png|Space Suit Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham BatmanZurenthar.png|Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 1966Batman.png|1966's Adam West Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Darkbat.png|The Dark Knight Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Rainbowbat.png|Rainbow Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Batjoke.png|Batman (Joker Disguise) in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Batmansensor.PNG|Sensor Suit in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Category:LEGO DC Superheroes Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Category:Index Category:Batman Characters Category:Grapple Category:Stealth Category:Gliding Category:Batman Category:Charicter Category:DC Category:Physical characters